


Caught!

by luckbringer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckbringer/pseuds/luckbringer
Summary: Trapped! Alone! Terrified! No where to run! No one can save them now, not even the Doctor. Drabble.





	

"NO!" Rose screamed. She struggled against her bonds, but they had been tied by an expert and didn't budge. The chair beneath squeaked against the floor, but fortunately did not tip – that would get her killed for sure. Sweat and strands of hair clung to her face as she fought, in vain, to cover herself. She'd be next, she was certain. The Doctor stood beside her, equally as terrified and mortified, but unwilling to leave Rose's side.

She had to love him for that.

"Really?" Jackie snapped, glaring at her next victims. "Then what *are* you two doing up here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first update in ages! And hopefully, not the last. Let's start this year off right, shall we? (Would really appreciate comments here – was this situation clear enough, despite the limited word count?)


End file.
